The present invention is generally in the field of antennas.
Typical tapered slot antennas suffer from a greatly decreased gain and sensitivity when operating at frequencies below the theoretical cutoff frequency.
A need exists for a tapered slot antenna that does not suffer from a greatly decreased gain and sensitivity when operating at frequencies below the theoretical cutoff frequency.